White Swan on a Black Lake
by Moon's Secret Dream
Summary: Whosoever possesses the crystal will be able to break the curse and save the forest from Sauron. During a hunting trip, Bard finds himself in a secret forest and in possession of a magic crystal. He makes new friends who distract him from his life outside the trees, but problems arise with Sauron's return. Can Bard save everyone?
1. Chapter 1

**If you've seen Barbie in a Swan Lake, I took the plot from there..you'll see. Other than that, the story kind of moves away from the movie into something else. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There once was a young man named Bard. He and his family lived in the city of Dale. Dale was small, sitting peacefully on the edge of a large forest. It was a poor place ruled by a greedy man who called himself the Master. Bard worked as a Blacksmith with his father and little brother while his mother and sisters worked as seamstresses. They barely made enough money to live due to the heavy taxes the citizens were forced to pay. The only wealthy people were the Master's soldiers and his right hand man, Alfrid.

"Morning Girion" Alfrid greeted. The man was quite the eyesore. His hair was thin and greasy, his skin was sallow and dirty, and his clothes – while expensive – were ill-fitted and looked as though they hadn't been washed in years. His smile was yellow and his eyebrows connected to form one line across his grimy face.

"Alfrid, what can I do for you?" Girion was a tall, imposing man. He was handsome with a thick, greying beard and long hair. Despite his life's hardships, he was kind and loyal to his family. He didn't like the Master nor any of his henchman, especially Alfrid.

"Is Bard here? I would love to see him." Alfrid looked around with a sick smile.

Girion clenched the hammer in his hand. This was why he despised Alfrid. He has been after his son since Bard had come of age and even though Alfrid would never have a chance, the deputy continued to return. Unfortunately, Girion could not stop the man's advances. He had tried once and received twenty lashes for his insolence. So the best he could do was teach his son how to defend himself…and to keep him working in the back of the shop where he can't be seen.

"He's busy Alfrid, there are a lot of orders that need to be finished." Girion replied.

Alfrid frowned, "You can't keep him hidden forever Blacksmith. I am the best thing that boy will ever get in his life. I'm rich and the Master's second in command, I am above all of you mongrels."

"The only thing you are above Alfrid is the dirt you walk on." Girion replied evenly. "You may be rich but money isn't everything."

Alfrid sneered, "I will have your son Bowman. Just you wait and see." He stalked off.

Girion growled lowly and slammed the hammer down on the sword he was working on. Bain approached him with a glance at Alfrid's retreating back. "He's still coming for Bard?"

"Yes he is."

Bain shook his head and returned to his work.

When the boys returned home from work, the girls were already there preparing dinner. "Hello darlings" Their mother, Helen greeted each of them with a kiss. She was a petite woman with kind blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. "How was work?"

"Fine, until Alfrid showed up again." Bain said.

Sigrid turned her nose up in disgust, "Is that slug still coming around? Hasn't he given up yet?"

"Sigrid" Helen scolded.

"He is" Bard sighed. "Obviously, my last altercation with him wasn't enough."

Tilda giggled, "Does that mean we can see him go flying again?"

"Tilda, that is not very ladylike." Helen reprimanded. She frowned at Bard, "Alfrid is a very respectable man; can't you give him a chance?"

Bard snorted, "There is nothing respectable about him Mum. He's one of the Master's henchmen, that's reason enough not to like him."

"Plus he looks as if he hasn't showered in ten years." Sigrid muttered.

Helen sent her a stern look before turning back to her eldest, "He is a wealthy man, something hard to come by in this town. He will be able to take care of you."

"That man, if you can call him that, can't take care of anyone." Bard argued. "I don't care if he has money, I will not marry him."

"Bard please, I only want you to have a comfortable future." Helen replied.

"No Mum. I don't need someone to take care of me. I will make my own future."

Before Helen could argue more, Girion squeezed her hand, "I agree with Bard Dear. He needs to make his own life. He can do it."

Bard smiled at his father while his mother looked distraught.

The next day Bard was delivering their finished jobs to people. He was on his last delivery when Alfrid found him.

"Hello Bard" The man smiled.

"Alfrid" Bard greeted. He didn't look at the man as he walked through the streets.

"Aren't you looking handsome today? Soot is a very good look on you."

Bard rolled his eyes and continued to ignore him. He came to his last delivery and knocked on the door. An elderly woman came out and smiled, "Bard Bowman, how nice to see you."

Bard smiled, "Hello Mrs. Shields, here is your cooking pan." He handed her the package.

"Oh thank you young man." She took the package and handed him a few coins. "Say hello to your family for me won't you?"

"Of course Ma'am, have a nice day."

"You too dear"

Bard nodded and walked back down the street. Alfrid still followed him, but he paid the other man little attention. He was halfway home when a hand grabbed him and pushed him into the nearby wall. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your attention" Alfrid hissed. He pressed himself closer to Bard. Bard chocked as Alfrid's body odor reached his nose. "Now, how about you and I go back to my room and get to know each other better?" The man leered, his hand traveling up Bard's leg.

Bard kneed him in the groin causing the other man to double over, "Not in your life" He hissed and ran back home.

Luckily for Bard, Sigrid was the only one home. He ran through the door and up to his room, slamming the door and fell face down onto his bed. A minute later, Sigrid cautiously entered and sat down next to him. "Bard?"

"Alfrid cornered me while making deliveries. He…" Bard swallowed, "He touched me"

Sigrid gasped and pulled her brother into her arms. "Please tell me nothing happened."

"No, I kicked him off." He let out a shaky breath. "I _hate_ him"

Sigrid nodded, "You should tell Da"

Bard shook his head, "He will only get another twenty lashings. I won't be responsible for that." He leaned back and gave her a stern look, "You will tell no one of this Sigrid. Promise me."

Sigrid frowned, "If you insist. But if this happens again, you have to tell someone. What if next time you can't get away?"

Bard sighed and curled closer to her, "I can only hope I will be prepared."

Sigrid ran her hands through his hair, "If only I was the eldest."

"Don't say that Sig, I wouldn't wish this on anyone." Bard scolded.

"Still, this isn't fair. That piece of dirt has no right touching you."

Bard smiled sadly, "If only life was fair."

They stayed curled against each other until their family came back. They continued their day as if nothing had happened. Bard made sure that he stayed close to his father for the rest of the week, just in case Alfrid decided to come back.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next week passed quickly. Helen continued to scold Bard for avoiding Alfrid, but everyone else ignored her. He walked downstairs with his bow strapped to his back.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"Hunting. Hopefully I'll find something worth eating."

"Do you want company?" Girion asked.

"I'll be fine" Bard smiled.

"Good luck Bard" Tilda waved cheerfully.

"Thanks doll"

Bard quickly made his way into the forest. No one from town dared venture inside. The tall trees blocked most of sunlight, creating an oppressive atmosphere that messed with the mind after an extended period of time. Girion and Bard were the only ones brave enough to venture inside.

In the hour that he was there, he had only caught a few rabbits. He continued looking, hoping a deer would make an appearance. He came to a clearing and froze, before him was a young deer with a coat as white as fresh snow. The deer was male if the small antlers sprouting from its head were anything to go by. Bard silently aimed at the grazing animal, ready to fire when the deer looked up at him. Bard's breath caught as he locked eyes with the animal. The deer didn't move, only looked at him with dark eyes. Bard sighed and lowered his bow. He couldn't kill such a beautiful animal, even if his family sorely needed it.

The deer's ears twitched curiously before walking off. When it reached the edge of the clearing he turned back to Bard. Bard cocked his head, something in him was urging him to follow the deer. When the deer continued walking, Bard shrugged and followed the mysterious creature.

They came to a waterfall, Bard watched as the deer gracefully crossed the river rocks to the other side. Bard adjusted his bow on his back and made his way – much less gracefully – across. When he got to the other side, the deer was already tapping his short antlers on a large stone. To Bard's surprise, the stone shifted and revealed an opening. Bard rushed forward before the rock could close. He sighed and shook his head, "Well, I hope I can get back home after this."

The deer bleated to get his attention. "Okay, I'm coming." Bard jogged up to the deer. "You sure are a strange little thing."

The deer made a snorting sound and walked out of the tunnel they were in. Bard followed and gaped in wonder at what he saw. Unlike the forest outside the waterfall, the air here was fresh and light. The trees were just as tall but they allowed more light through their leaves and looked healthier. The only thing that didn't look healthy was the large black lake in the center of the large field they were in.

The deer led Bard to another rock wall and looked between it and Bard. Bard examined the wall but couldn't tell what the deer wanted from him. "It's uh…a nice wall?"

If deer were capable of rolling their eyes, Bard was sure this one would do it. The animal pointed his nose towards a small hole in the wall that seemed to be glowing. Curious, Bard stepped closer and peered inside. He was amazed when he found a gem inside, white and glowing like a star. Without thinking, he reached inside and pulled the crystal from its setting. Out in the sunlight, it shined even brighter than in the dark.

"You pulled it out"

Bard looked up to see the deer looking at him in shock. "E-excuse me?"

"You pulled it out" The deer said. Bard's jaw dropped as he saw the deer's lips move in time with the words leaving its mouth.

"You can talk?"

The deer gave him a deadpan look, "Of course I can talk."

Bard blushed, "I apologize. I've just never heard an animal talk to me before."

The deer grinned, "Not all animals can talk. Just those who live here."

"Oh" Bard replied dumbly.

"I'm Legolas"

"Bard"

"Hello Bard" The deer – Legolas – greeted happily.

"Hello" Bard smiled softly at the young deer.

"Legolas!" A voice called out.

Legolas froze as did Bard.

"Oh no" Legolas whispered. He looked over to see a fox running up to them.

"Legolas, where on earth have you been?" The fox asked. "Your father has been wor…ried" The fox trailed off when she caught sight of Bard. "A human! What is a human doing here?" She crouched low and bared her teeth.

Legolas stood in front of Bard, "I brought him here."

"Why?"

"I thought he could help and I was right. He took out the crystal"

"Who pulled out the crystal?"

Bard looked up to see a horse walking over to them. It had a beautiful chestnut coat with a long, dark brown mane.

"Lord Elrond" the fox bowed, "The human supposedly pulled out the crystal."

The Stallion turned its warm honey eyes to Bard's hand. "So he did"

"Is it special?" Bard asked.

"It is a very powerful jewel." The fox explained. "It has been trapped in that wall for thousands of years. No one has been able to take it out except for you."

Bard looked at the gem in his hand. It was small, cut into a circle.

"It is yours to do with what you wish" Elrond said.

"Mine?"

"His?" Legolas asked.

The fox nodded, "You retrieved it. It is yours."

Bard fingered the gem, already thinking of how much money he could get for it.

"Thank you" Bard said.

The fox nodded, "I'm Tauriel by the way."

"Bard" He nodded. "What is this place? I've never seen it before."

"This is the Greenwood. The forest outside the wall used to be just as beautiful, but then a curse befell it and killed everything." Tauriel explained.

"Which is why we need the crystal" Legolas said.

Tauriel frowned, "It is not ours anymore Legolas. It is Bard's"

"But-"

They went back and forth, hissing words that Bard couldn't understand. A nudge at his arm startles him, he looks to see Elrond standing next to him. "Walk with me"

Bard followed the Stallion away from the squabbling duo. "So your name is Bard"

"Yes my Lord"

Elrond chuckled, "You do not need to use my title Bard. I have not been a lord for many years."

Bard nodded, "What happened?"

"Something terrible. The wall separating this part of the forest from the rest didn't used to exist. Many centuries ago this forest was a great kingdom called the Greenwood."

"Are you its ruler?" Bard asked.

"Oh no" Elrond chuckled, "I am only a Lord. The King's friend, nothing more. The King is very powerful, though no one truly believed it."

"What do you mean?"

Elrond sighed, "There is another Lord and Lady that ruled over their own group like I did. The Lady Galadriel has lived for many years and has great power. Everyone saw her as the most powerful, all except those who lived here. Those who lived in Lothlórien and Rivendell looked down on the King, even me."

"But you said you were friends?"

"Yes, and a poor friend I was." Elrond replied. "I allowed everyone's opinion to affect mine. I was blind to what I was doing until it was too late."

"The curse"

Elrond nodded, "In those days, our people were divided. Lothlórien and Rivendell against the rest of the Greenwood. A dark wizard named Sauron used this as an opportunity to attack. He came with his large army and quickly made his way through the forest. Many died in that battle, too many. We rushed to the Palace but Sauron was already there. The King was fighting him and it looked like he would win, but Sauron took out a magical gem. He used it to absorb the King's powers so that he could use them for himself. Luckily, a soldier stole the crystal and ran here." Elrond looked to the wall Bard had pulled the stone from. "He sealed it inside the wall and made it so that the King would be the only one to retrieve it. Sauron was furious, he killed the soldier and bound the King to the lake so that he would never be able to reach the wall. He cursed the land, killing everything and trapping everyone else in animal bodies."

"So if the King was the only one who could pull the crystal out? Why do I have it?" Bard asked.

"It is believed that the King used the last of his magic to alter the soldier's seal. A human who could pull the stone out will become the new guardian of his powers. He will be able to use it to help lift the curse."

"Lift the curse? I can't do that!"

"You pulled out the crystal. It is your duty." Elrond said.

"I think you have the wrong person. I'm just a Blacksmith, I can't save anything. I'm sorry, but I can't help you." He turned and quickly walked away from the horse.

He didn't stop walking until the wall was out of sight. He turned to the black lake and sighed. The water looked thick and dirty, sick like the forest outside the wall.

"Who are you?"

Bard looked up and gasped. The man before him was beautiful. He was tall with long silver-blonde hair. He wore silver robes that pooled around him like the water he stood on. Ice blue eyes examined him coldly. "I will not repeat myself mortal."

"Bard! I'm Bard" His tongue was heavy and he blushed at his outburst.

"And how did you come to be here?"

"Legolas brought me"

The man looked back towards the wall, Bard couldn't see it but he assumed that the other could still see Legolas and Tauriel arguing.

"You found him in the forest didn't you?" It wasn't a question and Bard blushed when the man's eyes found his bow.

"I was looking for food for my family."

The man gave him a calculating look before turning and walking off, "Join me"

Bard hesitated, but followed the man along the lake.

They walked in silence for a while before Bard's curiosity got the better of him, "How can you walk on water?"

"Magic" The man replied.

Bard frowned, unhappy with the answer, "Do you like walking on water?"

"It's not as nice as walking on solid ground, but it is all I can do so I make do."

Bard's eyes widened. "You, you're the King"

The man grinned, "Elrond told you our story"

Bard nodded, "He told me of the curse and how this, is yours" He pulled the stone from his pocket.

The man stared at the gem in shock, "It has been many years since I have seen that."

"Elrond said that the one who retrieves the stone will help break the curse."

"That is what is believed."

"You sound like you don't believe it"

"I have given up hope many years ago. I am trapped on this dead lake and can only watch as my home slowly dies around me."

"Then take it" Bard held the stone out.

"I cannot, you pulled it out; it is yours to do with what you wish." The man said.

"But it holds your powers, what use do I have for it?"

"The only way for my powers to return to me is if the bearer of the crystal gifts it to me. Otherwise, the crystal is theirs."

Bard held out the crystal again, Thranduil chuckled, "In a way that all gifts are given. With the heart"

"I don't know what that means"

The King smiled, "It is not something you have to worry about. All I ask is that you do not gift it to another. If you do, I am afraid all will be lost."

Bard nodded and returned the jewel to his pocket. "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Thranduil smiled, "Who knows what the future has in store for us now. There may be hope after all." He turned to the setting sun, "You should go, I'm sure you have a home to return to."

Bard looked around with surprise, "Yeah, right" He turned to walk back, but stopped, "May I know your name?"

"Thranduil" The King replied after a moment.

"Thranduil" Bard let it roll of his tongue. "Well, goodbye"

"Goodbye Bard" Thranduil nodded.

Bard nodded and walked back home.

He found the two rabbits he caught earlier outside the waterfall and returned home.

"How was the trip Bard?" His father asked.

"Not too eventful, just a couple rabbits." Bard placed them on the table.

"It's something. It will keep us fed for a few days." Girion assured.

Bard nodded and went up to his room. Once there, he pulled the gem out and examined it. It still shined like a star, even in the dim light of Bard's room. He pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped the gem up before placing it inside a small box under his bed. Perhaps later he could figure out a way to keep it on him at all times.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't know if I've done this yet but… I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Hello Bard"

Bard sighed and turned to find Alfrid leering at him from the outside of the shop. His father needed him out front to help him with the orders. This meant that Alfrid could see him and talk to him all he wanted.

"What do you want Alfrid?"

"How about you and I go get something to eat?" The dirty man asked.

"I am working Alfrid"

"I'm sure that your Father would allow you to cut for a little while." He stepped forward to grab Bard, but Girion intervened.

"I'm sorry Alfrid, but I need Bard's help to fix this shield. It's too heavy for me to carry." Girion discretely pulled his son behind him.

Alfrid sneered, "How unfortunate. How about tomorrow then?"

"Sorry Alfrid, I am going into the forest. My last hunting trip came up short." Bard replied quickly.

Alfrid frowned, "Those woods are dangerous. Don't you know that a beast lurks in the night, killing anything that crosses its path?"

"Yes, we know Alfrid" Bain said.

"Then you should know better than to go into that forest."

"I've been in that forest several times Alfrid, I don't fear it like most people do."

"We are really very busy Alfrid. Thank you for dropping by" Girion pulled both his sons towards the back, cutting off Alfrid's retort.

When the man left Bain sighed, "Why can't that idiot learn how to take a hint. Bard wouldn't marry him if he was the last man on earth."

"Don't tell your mother that, she'll have a heart attack." Girion chuckled.

/

That next day, Bard left the house under the pretense of hunting. He made his way into the forest and attempted to find the path leading to the waterfall. After a few wrong turns, Bard found the waterfall and made his way across the river rocks. He came up to the large stone gate and knocked, hoping it would work. Unfortunately, nothing happened. Bard sighed and leaned his head against the stone, "Well that was a bust"

He looked down and pulled out the gem from his tunic. He had wrapped it in a leather cord and made a pendant out of it so that it would always be on him. When he brought the gem close to the stone, it shifted. Bard stumbled backwards as the large stone revealed the tunnel opening. Bard looked down at the gem and smiled before stuffing it back down his tunic and walking down the tunnel.

He didn't see Legolas or Tauriel, not even Thranduil on the lake. He walked further down the lake shore, admiring the trees and flowers.

"You have returned"

Bard turned to see two snowy owls perched on a low branch.

"And you are?"

"My name is Galadriel, and this is my husband Celeborn" the owl nodded to her right.

"So you are the other Lord and Lady that Elrond spoke of."

"Yes, we are the leaders of Lothlórien." Celeborn said.

"And you are the mortal who freed the crystal" Galadriel said.

"I am, but don't expect me to do anything with it. Elrond already told me what the bearer of the crystal is supposed to do. I can't help you." He walked towards the lake to find Thranduil, hopefully the man was close by.

Bard found him by a patch of flowers. The King was sitting on the water and looking longingly at the fresh blooms. Bard cleared his throat and got the other man's attention, "You came back?"

"Yes, I had to get away."

"From what?"

"A man trying to get me to marry him." Bard grumbled.

"You have a suitor?"

Bard scoffed, "If you could call him that. He's a disgusting man who thinks that just because I am poor I can't take care of myself. That I should be grateful a rich man like him wants to marry me. My mother is of the same opinion."

"And what of your Father?"

"He agrees with me, that I can live my own life."

Thranduil smirked, "Your father sounds like a good man."

"He's the best. I couldn't ask for a better father. He has taught me well." Bard sat down across from Thranduil. "Did you have suitors? Or, I guess you probably were the suitor."

Thranduil chuckled, "I had a wife that I courted once yes. She was very beautiful. She died protecting our son."

"I'm sorry for your loss"

"It was a long time ago. It no longer stings to remember her."

"And is your son still alive?"

"He is, you have already met him."

"Legolas?"

Thranduil nodded, "A wild spirit just like his mother. I am sad to see him confined to the forest. He makes a graceful deer, but I would rather see him climbing trees than grazing in meadows."

"It must be hard for you. To be surrounded by your people, unable to help them."

"It is hard, but now that you're here, not all hope is lost."

Bard frowned, "I thought I made it clear that I couldn't help you."

Thranduil grinned lazily, "You did say that."

Bard's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He waited for the King to say more, but it seemed he wasn't going to elaborate. He sighed and turned to the flowers Thranduil was staring at earlier. He glanced at the King and dug his fingers into the dirt. He carefully dug the flower out of the ground and turned back to Thranduil.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil asked.

"You're pining over flowers, thought I might help out a bit." Bard held out his hands and transferred the dirt and flower into the other's cupped hands.

Thranduil's eyes closed and he breathed deeply, lightly squeezing the dirt between his palms. A few bits fell off and Bard watched as they hit the water and sank to the bottom. He half expected them to float like Thranduil did. "It has been too long since I have felt earth between my fingers. Thank you"

Bard blushed at Thranduil's open gaze. Warmth spread through his chest, but he ignored it. "You're welcome." He smiled as he watched Thranduil examine the flower, taking in every detail.

Their moment was broken by Legolas, "Ada it's Sauron!" He, Tauriel, and Elrond were running towards them.

Thranduil gasped and made to stand, but a blast of magic hit both him and Bard, sending them onto their backs. Bard shook his head and gasped when his eyes caught a dark figure walking towards them. The man wore dark armor with several large spikes on the shoulders. His long black cape billowed behind him as he stalked forward. His face was covered by an ornate helmet of metal with a crown of long spikes.

"Still a sitting duck Thranduil?" Sauron's deep voice taunted. It sent chills down Bard's spine.

Thranduil glared at Sauron, "What do you want here Sauron?"

"I have come to check on my forest of course." Sauron replied.

"This is not your forest and it never will be!" Legolas shouted.

"Legolas" Elrond hissed. He was attempting to shield the young deer away from the wizard, but Legolas maneuvered around him.

"Ah yes, the young prince. Enjoying your life as an animal?"

If deer could growl, Bard was sure that Legolas would be doing it. "LEAVE!"

Sauron chuckled darkly, "You have no power over me Deerling, run along while I speak with your Father"

"Stay away from Ada you monster!" Legolas charged at the wizard.

"Legolas!" Thranduil cried.

Bard ran after the deer in hopes of stopping him.

With a simple wave of his hand, a blast of black magic shot towards Legolas. The blast knocked Legolas off his feet and into Bard, sending them both backwards. Bard crashed painfully to the ground, the impact jarring his necklace from its place beneath his tunic.

Sauron's eyes fell on the glowing jewel, "Impossible" He whispered.

Bard blinked a few times to clear his vision. He sat up with a groan and massaged his aching head.

"How is it possible that you have the crystal?"

Bard looked down at the jewel and quickly placed it beneath his tunic.

"Answer me pathetic mortal!" Sauron shouted.

Bard glared at the dark figure, "I pulled it from the wall"

Sauron growled, "Give me the crystal Boy and I won't kill you."

"Never"

"So be it" Sauron brought his hand back and threw a beam of magic at Bard. The man covered his face, waiting for the attack to hit, but nothing happened. Bard risked a glance and gasped when he saw Sauron's attack being stopped by a white shield.

"What is this?" Sauron asked.

"My power" Thranduil explained. "The crystal protects him from you. You can't harm him."

Sauron growled, "I will get that crystal, one way or another" With a flash of light, Sauron was gone.

"So now you've met Sauron" Elrond said.

Bard could only try to calm his breathing.

"Legolas, are you alright?" Thranduil asked. He knelt as close to the shore as he could.

"I'm fine Ada" Legolas replied. He walked into the water so that his father could hold him.

"You foolish boy. You should not have charged him."

"He deserved it." Legolas muttered.

Thranduil smiled and carded his fingers through Legolas' fur.

"Thranduil" Elrond motioned towards the setting sun.

Thranduil frowned, "I think it best you return to your family Bard. It is getting late."

Bard nodded, "You'll be alright?"

Thranduil smiled, "Yes, I'll be fine."

Bard nodded and walked back home.

* * *

 **Yay! Bard meets Sauron! We have some action!**

 **Review please ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bard, you have been spending a lot of time in the forest these past few weeks." Helen said while she set the table for dinner.

"I like to go there and think." Bard said.

"It's not safe there Bard." Helen admonished. "The beast could attack you at any time and there would be no one there to help."

"The forest is fine Mum. The beast only comes out at night anyway and I am home before the sun goes down."

She scowled, "Why don't you take Alfrid with you next time? I'm sure he would be able to protect you. It would certainly put my mind at ease."

Bard rolled his eyes, "No thank you Mum, I would rather be on my own."

Helen slammed her silverware down with a loud clatter. "Bard Bowman, you cannot continue this foolishness. You are running out of time, soon you will be too old to marry."

"I will not marry him Mum, even if he was the last man on the planet!"

"Bard please reconsider. Alfrid can provide a good life for you. He is rich and has good relations with the Master"

Bard growled and pushed away from the table, "Excuse me"

"Bard!" Helen called after him.

Girion sighed, "I think that's quite enough Helen, before we all lose our appetites."

His wife huffed and went back to her meal. The children looked at each other sadly before turning to their dinner.

Once dinner was finished Girion took a plate of food up to Bard's room. He knocked on the door and entered to find his son lying on the bed, face down. "Bard? I brought you something to eat." He set the plate down on the bedside table and sat on the bed.

Bard rolled over slowly, his eyes slightly red and his cheeks still wet.

"Oh Bard" Girion gathered his son into his arms, cradling him close to his chest.

"I don't want to marry him"

"Then you won't. Personally, I think he's a piece of filth, unworthy of you."

Bard chuckled and wrapped his arms tightly around his father's waist. "Thank you"

Girion smiled and rested his cheek on Bard's head, "I love you Bard, and I am proud of the man you have become. You are strong and will marry when you are ready."

"You think there's someone out there for me?" Bard asked.

"Of course. You are noble, loyal, smart, and strong; who could turn that down?"

Bard smiled, "I hope I'll find him soon. It'll get Mum off my back at least."

Girion chuckled, "Yes, but even if you do get married, I have a feeling she will just find new things to criticize."

Bard sighed and leaned away, taking the plate from the table and started eating it. Leaning forward caused the crystal to peak through his tunic. The glowing gem caught Girion's eye.

"Bard, what is that?" He brought his hand to the leather strap attached to the crystal and pulled it out. He gasped when the crystal was fully revealed. "Where on earth did you find this?"

"In the forest" Bard replied, stuffing the crystal back under his tunic. "When I first went hunting, I found it."

"We could probably sell that for good money. Why have you turned it into a necklace?"

"It's not really mine." Bard shrugged, "I'm just holding it for someone."

"If you found it in the forest, how do you know it belongs to someone?"

"I met some people in the forest, they told me"

Girion's brows raised in surprise, "You met people in the forest?"

Bard nodded.

"Is that why you keep going there? To meet them?"

"They are nice people. I enjoy their company."

Girion stared at Bard before a soft smile appeared on his lips. He chuckled and pat his son's shoulder, "I'm sure you do."

Bard gave his father a confused look.

Girion shook his head and stood up, "Clean your plate when you're finished."

Bard nodded.

/

Bard spent most of his free time in the forest. His mother was still mad at him for avoiding Alfrid, but Bard couldn't bring himself to care. He got to know everyone in the forest more and he was happy. "If your powers are stored inside the crystal, how were you able to cast another spell so that someone could retrieve the crystal?"

"Sauron didn't take all of my magic. I had some left that I used to ensure that my powers were kept out of Sauron's hands. I have almost gained it back, a few more weeks and I will have enough magic so that I may stand of solid ground again."

Bard's eyes widened, "Really, you'll be able to leave the lake?"

"For a short time only." Thranduil nodded. "A few hours at most. It would be worth it though." He smiled.

"I hope you can do it."

"So do I" Thranduil replied.

They cycled around the lake in companionable silence. Occasionally, Bard would see Legolas walking with other animals who Bard assumed were more of Thranduil's subjects.

"Is there any way to beat Sauron?" Bard asked.

"Not without my powers. And I have no way of getting to them." Thranduil answered.

Bard took the crystal out and ran his fingers over the smooth surface. "Then how is the bearer of the crystal supposed to save everyone?"

"They either harness my powers or they gift them back to me. In theory at least."

"In theory?"

"It hasn't exactly happened before." Thranduil scoffed, "Several have tried to retrieve the crystal and all have failed."

Bard sighed, "You keep speaking of gifting it to you; I still don't know what that means."

Thranduil smiled softly, "If you are meant to figure it out, then you will. For now, keep the crystal close. Now that Sauron knows you have it, he will go to great lengths to take it from you."

"What is stopping him from just taking it from me?" Bard thought of the powerful magic Sauron possessed. Bard was sure that with just a wave of the man's hand, he would be dead.

"The crystal can only be gifted." Thranduil said. "That is why I told you to not give it to anyone. In case they are working for Sauron."

Bard nodded.

/

Two weeks had passed in peace. Bard spent his time after work with Thranduil, getting to know him and the others better. He enjoyed playing with Legolas and Tauriel and talking to Elrond. A warm feeling spread through his chest whenever he saw Thranduil, but Bard wasn't able to identify it. He considered asking his father, but didn't want to tell him about Thranduil and the forest. He hated leaving the forest, saying goodbye to everyone hurt him but Thranduil always insisted he leave before the sun set. His family noticed a change in him, but he refused to say anything. His father would send him knowing looks, but like the warm feeling growing in his chest, he ignored it.

"You seem happier" Sigrid observed. It was their turn to clean the dishes, she washed while he dried.

"What makes you say that?" Bard asked.

Sigrid shrugged, "I don't know, it's just something about you that seems different. You always seem so excited when you finish your work and then disappear for the entire afternoon only to come back home with dazed look."

"Dazed look?"

Sigrid nodded, "I only think Da has noticed it. You look like a love struck fool"

Bard sent her a disbelieving look.

Sigrid giggled, "You do. You have this small smile and your eyes get bright."

Bard frowned. "I think you're seeing things."

Sigrid rolled her eyes, "I doubt that. You're just in denial."

"Am not"

"Are to"

They laughed.

"So, who makes you feel this way?"

"No one Sigrid. I don't feel anything for him." Bard replied. A blush forming despite his best efforts.

She giggled, "Your blush would suggest otherwise"

"Don't tell anyone Sigrid. It will never go anywhere. Just leave it."

"Why not?"

Bard sighed, "Even if I had feelings for him – which I don't – He is above me in every way. I am a means to an end, nothing more."

Sigrid frowned, "You are worth more than you think Bard." She squeezed his arm, "If he can't see that then he's not worth it."

Bard smiled sadly and pat her hand.

* * *

 **So, Thranduil might come and visit ^-^ but if you know the story, you should know what happens ;)**

 **Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The mom isn't very nice in this...she means well though**

* * *

Girion, Bain, and Bard came home from a long day of work. Bard was unable to go to the forest so he was in a foul mood. His mood plummeted when he saw Alfrid sitting innocently at his table, talking with his mother.

"What is he doing here?" Bain hissed.

"I invited him to dinner" Their mother said. Sigrid was cutting some meat, glaring at Alfrid from the corner of her eye. Tilda sat as far away from him as possible, drawing on piece of paper. Helen was oblivious. "Isn't that nice?"

"I can think of a few other words it would be" Bain muttered.

Girion placed a firm hand on Bain's shoulder, "Helen, when did you decide this?"

"This afternoon." She replied. "I ran into Alfrid at the market. He said he hadn't seen Bard in a long time so I thought it appropriate to invite him to dinner. I am so glad he accepted. It is not every day we have such esteemed company." She gushed.

Alfrid puffed his chest out in pride, smiling smugly and soaking up the praise.

The girls rolled their eyes, Bard and Girion frowned, and Bain made silent gagging noises.

"Well I guess there's no helping it. Bard, take Bain upstairs and wash up."

Bard nodded and quickly pulled Bain to their rooms.

"Tilda, set the table please" Girion instructed.

Tilda nodded and swiftly set out plates and utensils. By the time the boys came back downstairs, the table was set and everyone was taking their places.

"Bard sit by me! I have to tell you about what I did today" Tilda cheered and excitedly dragged him to the table.

"Tilda, I'm sure you can talk to Bard another time." Helen said. She was not happy when her youngest dragged Bard to sit on the opposite side of the table from Alfrid.

"But I haven't seen him all day" She whined.

"I would love to sit by you darling" Bard smiled.

Before Helen could protest, Sigrid took the seat next to Alfrid and Bain took a seat next to her. Girion nodded, "Now that we are all seated, we can eat."

The family dug into the food, Tilda talked at a rapid pace, filling Bard in on her day. Alfrid barely got a word in let alone any of Bard's attention.

By the end of their meal, Alfrid was in a sour mood and Helen looked anxiously between him and her eldest.

"Tilda, Bain, clean the dishes while the rest of us clean up." Helen instructed. "Bard, why don't you show our guest to the front room. I'll make some tea while you talk."

"I can do that Mum" Sigrid said. "It's Bard's turn to wash anyway."

"Nonsense, he will entertain his guest. The rest of us can clean up." She looked expectantly at Bard who clenched his fist.

"What a delightful idea Mrs. Bowman" Alfrid grinned. He turned to Bard, "Shall we?"

Bard forcefully pushed out from the table and stormed into the front room; Alfrid followed at a slower pace. Tilda and Bain quicly gathered the plates and started washing and drying them. Sigrid put the kettle on and the tea bags ready. Despite his wife's best efforts, Girion entered the front room to see Bard standing tense against the far wall while Alfrid leaned in his personal space. Girion cleared his throat and Bard quickly moved so that his father was between him and the other man. "Why don't you have a seat Alfrid, the tea should be ready in a few minutes."

Alfrid sneered, but took a seat on the tattered sofa while Girion pushed Bard down in the furthest arm chair.

"So Alfrid, how is work? Any trouble?"

"Only the beast causing trouble these days." Alfrid replied. "The Master isn't happy that the monster is destroying the buildings. He has tasked me with catching it and killing it." He boasted.

Girion and Bard shared a deadpan look.

"That is quite the task Alfrid, I hope you're up for it."

Alfrid smirked, "I am a great hunter. No monster can escape me."

Bard rolled his eyes.

The kettle could be heard whistling in the kitchen and a minute later, Sigrid and Tilda came in with a tray of cups. Bain and Helen followed with plates of small pastries. Sigrid placed the tray on the small ottoman and handed everyone a cup. Tilda took a biscut from the plate and hopped onto Bard's lap, getting comfortable and curling up in his arms.

"So Alfrid, how has your life been lately?" Helen asked.

"It's been grand Mrs. Bowman. Since I am the Master's deputy I have been taking up a lot of his responsibilities. I see myself taking up the position of Master soon." He answered pompously.

"Oh how wonderful" Helen exclaimed, "You must be so proud of your accomplishments."

"Indeed I am Ma'am." He leered at Bard, "You know, if I am to be Master, I would need a partner."

Helen nodded, "Of course"

"I would very much like to court your son Ma'am. I think I would be a good match for him." He grinned, "Someone who could keep him in line."

Bard's siblings glared at Alfrid and Girion sat tall in his seat. "I believe you need our permission before courting"

"And he has it" Helen replied.

"I don't remember agreeing to this" Girion said.

"Nonsense. Bard won't find anyone better than Alfrid. I think it's time our boy settled down with someone who can take care of him."

"I don't need to be taken care of Mum. I am perfectly fine on my own." Bard said.

"Oh Bard, you are too old to refuse such proposals. Alfrid is a respectable man who has enough money to give you a comfortable life."

"Yeah as a bed warmer" Bain muttered darkly.

"I refuse, I don't care how much money he throws at me." Bard seethed. "I will never marry a man I do not love."

"Bard please, be reasonable"

"No Mum"

Before Helen could protest a loud roar cut through the night air.

"The beast" Girion whispered. He and Bard immediately grabbed their bows and quivers before running out the door.

"No!" Helen shrieked. The family followed them, leaving Alfrid behind.

When Bard and Girion arrived at the main square, there were already a dozen or so men with their arrows and spears out. The men were shouting commands at each other, firing arrows and attempting to close in on the giant creature.

Bard could only gasp as he examined the animal. This was the first time the beast had been seen by anyone. It usually crept into the city, killing people before slinking off into the forest. The creature looked like a grotesque Elk. Its fur was thin and a dirty grey. Its legs were strong and the front two ended in three long talons instead of hooves. The beast was tall, at least eight feet with two massive antlers crowning its head. The sharp points easily cut through arrows and spears being thrown at it. It was growling at the men surrounding it and Bard saw flashes of sharp white teeth and cold blue eyes.

"Come on!" Girion ran forward to help the other men. Bard followed, firing an arrow at the fearsome creature.

They fought the beast for hours with no gain on either side. The beast was trapped in the square but the men had yet to wound it. Several women and children huddled near the outskirts of the square, watching as their husbands and sons fought the creature.

"This is getting us nowhere." Girion growled. Dawn was approaching and the only thing that had happened was the creature killing a few people and inching closer to the forest. "We can't let it escape"

"We can't get a clear shot" Bard said. "It's going to escape no matter what we do."

They were about to return to the fight when something white caught Bard's eye. He turned to see Legolas standing just outside the forest. The young buck bleated loudly, gaining the beast's attention.

"No" Bard whispered as he watched Legolas snort and scrape the ground, challenging the beast.

The beast shrieked and charged, plowing past the men and straight for the deer.

"NO!" Bard jumped onto a nearby wall and then onto the beast, barely grabbing hold of its slick fur.

"Bard no!" Girion cried.

"BARD!" Helen screamed. The family rushed after him but it was too late, the forest had swallowed him.

"BARD!" Sigrid called out. "Bard come back!"

Girion held his family as they sobbed.

Alfrid approached them with a determined look, "I will find that beast and kill him for your son, to avenge him."

Girion ignored him. He knew that Bard was still alive, nothing short of his son's body would convince him otherwise.

"Be safe Bard" Girion whispered to the trees. With one last longing look through the thick brush, he gathered his family and quietly led them back home.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**My PC is finally fixed so updates are back to regular.  
We get to meet the beast!**

* * *

Bard carefully made his way onto the beast's back. He could see Legolas ahead of them, leading the beast somewhere only he knew.

Bard tried to get his dagger from his belt, but the creature seemed to sense this and bucked, sending him crashing to the ground. Bard shook his head and groaned as the two animals disappeared. He quickly followed the tracks hoping that Legolas wouldn't get captured. He followed the tracks until he came to the waterfall. His heart stopped, "Thranduil" He whispered. Bard hurried across the small river and through the tunnel. When he came to the forest, he looked around frantically.

"Thranduil!" He called out but received no answer. "Legolas?" Again, no answer. He ran to the lake but couldn't see Thranduil anywhere. His heart seized again when the beast's shriek echoed through the forest. "Thranduil where are you?"

"Bard!" He turned to see Legolas running towards him. "What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Why did you lead the beast in here Legolas? You could have been killed. Where is everyone, are they okay?"

"Bard please, you must leave." The deer was looking around anxiously. The beast shrieked gain.

"Why must I leave? Where is your father?"

"You can see him later, but please leave now. Return later." Legolas pushed Bard back towards the tunnel. They didn't get very far before the beast appeared. Bard quickly drew his bow, aiming at the creature's heart.

"No!" Legolas pushed Bard, causing the arrow to hit the rock wall behind the beast.

"Legolas what are you doing?" Bard exclaimed.

"Please, you don't know what you were about do." Legolas replied.

"What?"

Legolas looked towards the east where the sun was just rising over the mountains. Its rays illuminating the forest in soft light. The beast gave an anguished shriek as the rays touched its skin. Bard stared in amazement as the beast cried out and convulsed. Its body began to shift, fur turned to cloth, antlers turned to hair, teeth and claws receded. Thranduil now lay where the beast once stood, unconscious.

"Quick, we must get him onto the lake." Legolas rushed forward and shifted Thranduil's unconscious form to lay on his side.

Bard hesitated a moment before dropping his weapon and helping Legolas carry his father onto the lake. When they reached the lake, Bard dragged Thranduil further into the lake. He held the other man, ignoring how cold the water was.

"Will he be alright?" Bard asked.

"He'll be fine. The transformation takes a lot out of him." Legolas replied.

"He's the beast? How is this possible?"

"It is part of Sauron's curse" Bard and Legolas turned to see Elrond walking toward them. Tauriel was sitting on his back. He stopped near the shore where Tauriel hopped down and sat by Legolas.

"From sun down till sun up, Thranduil transforms into a dangerous beast. We attempt to keep him here, but sometimes he escapes. When that happens Legolas leads him back here when the sun rises."

"Sauron did this to him?" Bard looked down at the man sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Tauriel nodded, "He is a sick man, cursing him like this."

"Is this why he makes me leave before sunset?"

Legolas nodded, "He didn't want you to find out. To see him as a monster."

Bard sighed softly. He ran his fingers through Thranduil's hair, slowly rousing him from sleep.

Thranduil groaned, his eyes slowly opened and focused on Bard.

"Hey Thran" Bard smiled.

"Bard? What are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd go for a swim"

Thranduil's brow furrowed. He looked at the newly lit sky and paled. "You know" He tried to move but Bard held onto him.

"Wait Thranduil, hold on."

"You know, you know what I am" Thranduil struggled against him.

"Yes, I know you were cursed to become that creature every night. But I also know that you would never hurt anyone. That creature isn't you."

Thranduil stopped struggling and looked at Bard with wide eyes.

"It's okay Thran"

"How is it okay when I turn into a monster and kill people?"

"Because it isn't your fault. Sauron cursed you, you do this unwillingly."

Thranduil sighed, "If only it were that easy." He stood up and walked away from the group.

"He's like this every morning." Legolas said. "It's hard for him, he's used to being in control."

Bard sighed, "It must be hard."

"You can still help him Bard" Elrond said. "If you use the crystal to save us. Kill Sauron and all his curses will lift."

"How? I am just a man. How can I defeat such a powerful being?"

"That, we do not know." Elrond replied.

Bard shook his head and sighed. "I should get back to my family. They probably think me dead." He walked out of the lake and onto the shore. "Will you be alright?" He asked Legolas.

The young deer nodded, "I'll go talk to him. He'll be better when you return."

Bard smiled softly and ran a hand through Legolas' soft fur.

"We shall see you soon." Elrond said.

Bard nodded and left the forest.

/

It was midday by the time Bard returned home. He was greeted by warm embraces and tears. "Bard, don't you dare do that to me again!" Helen sobbed.

"I'm sorry Mum, I promise I won't."

"Good, we thought you had died." She scolded.

"Sorry Mum"

"Why are you wet Bard?" Sigrid asked.

"The beast threw me into the river." Bard replied.

"River? There's a river in the forest?"

Bard nodded.

"Well, that hardly matters. At least you are home safe. You should go see Alfrid, he was very worried about you."

Bard rolled his eyes and went up to his room to change.

Girion came up when dinner was almost ready. "Bard?" He entered the room and found Bard reading on his bed.

"Hey Da"

"I'm sorry about your mother."

Bard shrugged, "As long as she doesn't force me to marry him, I'll be alright."

"I wouldn't let her do that." Girion grinned. "Are you alright?"

Bard nodded.

"You had us worried. It was foolish of you to jump onto the beast like that."

"I'm sorry Da"

"I know. I'm just thankful that you are safe."

Bard smiled.

Girion returned it, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Catch your breath and come down." He winked.

Bard chuckled and set his book down. "Hey Da?"

"Yes?"

"What does it mean to gift something from the heart?"

Girion frowned, "Just like it says I suppose. You give a person something from your heart, with your heart. Something that has a little piece of you in it for them to hold onto."

"Do you have an example?"

Girion scratched his beard in thought, "When I first began courting your mother I gave her many gifts. Flowers, food, clothes, little things. They were nice, but they didn't hold any deep meaning. My final gift to her was a ring I had spent weeks making. We got married but a fortnight later." He smiled.

"You made Mum's wedding ring?" Bard asked.

"I did." Girion nodded. "Anyone can give things away Bard. But for it to truly mean something, it must be given from the heart."

Bard nodded thoughtfully, idly fingering the stone beneath his tunic.

"Does this have anything to do with your friend in the forest?" Girion raised a knowing brow.

Bard blushed and didn't answer.

Girion chuckled, "My advice, make something for them. Put your heart into it and I'm sure it will be the greatest gift anyone could offer them."

Bard smiled, "Thanks Da"

Girion nodded and left the room.

/

After a night of listening to his mother talk about Alfrid, Bard snuck out of his room and to the smith shop. Once the fire was hot enough, he took a few strips of silver and started to mold them. He slaved all night, the sun was rising when he returned to his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Yay! Bard is making the gift ^-^  
Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**We'll start off with some cute Legolas and then comes the real fun ^-^**

* * *

A few days passed before Bard could return to the forest. His family never let him out of their site and his father kept him busy with work.

He heaved a huge sigh of relief when he came to the waterfall. His father took pity on him and sent him off after work and he all but ran into the forest. He knew they would be in trouble with his mother, but Bard could care less.

He entered the forest and was greeted by Legolas.

"Ada will be happy to see you. He was afraid that you were disgusted since you haven't been here in a few days."

Bard's heart ached at that, "I would never be disgusted by him. I have just been busy with work."

Legolas nodded, "That's good. He's been pretty weak so hopefully he is well today."

"Hopefully" Bard smiled and pet Legolas' head. The young deer leaned into the caress, humming in content. Suddenly, Legolas ears perked up and the young deer jumped away. "Come on! Let's go see Ada" He skipped off.

Bard chuckled and jogged after him.

Legolas led him to a new part of the forest. They found Thranduil speaking with Elrond quietly.

"Ada!" Legolas bounded through the water and over to his father.

"Legolas" Thranduil laughed at the deer pawing and nuzzling at him. "Calm down Little Leaf." He gently pushed his son back down to four legs.

"Bard's here" Legolas turned back to Bard, who stood farther away to watch them.

Thranduil's gaze quickly found Bard's and gasped.

"Legolas, why don't we go find Tauriel" Elrond suggested quietly.

Legolas nodded a little reluctantly, but with a reassuring kiss from Thranduil, he walked off with Elrond.

After a small silence, Thranduil looked out towards the lake. "I am surprised you came back."

"I'm sorry I haven't been here. My family didn't want me going into the forest and I was busy with work."

Thranduil nodded, "Protecting you from a monster, wise of them."

"Hey" Bard scolded, "You are not a monster. Merely cursed."

Thranduil smirked darkly, "They called me the Ice King before Sauron came. I was a ruthless King with a heart of ice. It was rumored that I forgot how to love."

"You seem pretty fond of your son." Bard said. "And even if you were the 'Ice King', that doesn't make you a monster."

Thranduil smiled softly, "Thank you Bard."

Bard nodded.

They walked along the lake, talking about nothing and enjoying one another's company. Before long, the sun was beginning to set.

"You should return home." Thranduil said.

"Will you be alright?" Bard asked.

Thranduil nodded, "I am accustomed to the transformation. As uncomfortable as it is." He grimaced.

Bard frowned. "Are you still saving power to get off the lake for a few hours?"

"I am. I should be ready in four days."

"Come to my house." Bard said.

Thranduil cocked his head to the side.

"Come whenever, but you should come." Bard blushed, "Only if you want to though"

Thranduil smiled, "Thank you Bard. It is a generous invitation."

Bard shrugged, "Not really. My family is pretty poor. Our house is pretty small."

"A home is a home, no matter the size."

"Right" Bard scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"I will see you in four days then."

Bard nodded, "It's the two story house two blocks from the smith shop. You can't miss it."

Thranduil nodded.

"Uh great, I'll see you in a few days then."

"Until then"

Bard nodded and quickly made his escape.

/

He was putting the final touches to the necklace he made when Sigrid knocked on his bedroom door. She gasped when she saw the glowing crystal at the center of the delicate pendant.

"Where did you get that?"

"I made it" Bard replied.

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks"

"Who is it for?"

Bard blushed.

Sigrid smirked, "That mysterious friend no one has met?"

Bard shrugged.

She giggled, "Oh Bard, that's sweet."

"I just hope he likes it"

"He will" Sigrid assured.

/

The next few days passed slowly for Bard. Alfrid tried to visit him at work, but thankfully Girion and Bain always intercepted him. His mother was becoming more obnoxious at dinner, talking about Alfrid and what their life would be like when they are married. Girion would try to steer the conversation elsewhere, but it didn't always work so Bard would usually squeeze Sigrid's hand under the table to keep him from overturning it.

Finally, the day Thranduil was supposed to visit came. Bard went through his routine like normal, but on the inside, his stomach was twisting nervously. He didn't know when Thranduil would come, or if he would come at all. Still, he restlessly wandered the house waiting for his friend's arrival.

"Bard, please stop pacing" Helen complained. "Why are you so restless today?"

"A friend was supposed to visit, but I don't think they're coming." He replied sadly.

"Friend?"

Bard nodded.

"I'm sure he'll come Bard" Girion assured.

Bard sighed and shook his head, "It's getting late."

A soft knock interrupted Sigrid's answer. The family stared at the door until there was another knock. Bard rushed forwards and opened the door to reveal Thranduil looking as ethereal as ever. He wore long black robes with a sinister looking silver broach at his collar.

"You came"

Thranduil smiled, "Of course. I apologize for my tardiness. I did not realize how hard it would be to cast the spell."

"As long as you are here" Bard opened the door wider to allow Thranduil through. Bard turned to see his family gaping at Thranduil. He cleared his throat, shaking them from their trance. "Mum, Da, this is Thranduil. He's a friend."

"Oh" Helen replied dumbly.

Girion smiled and stretched his hand out in greeting, "My name is Girion and I am Bard's father."

"A pleasure" Thranduil shook the hand firmly.

Tilda approached shyly, "You're really pretty"

Thranduil smiled and knelt down in front of her, "As are you my dear. As fair as any flower."

Tilda blushed and giggled.

"We were just about to have dinner, would you like to join us?" Sigrid asked.

"That sounds lovely, thank you." He followed the family to the kitchen where they quickly set out another place next to Bard for him to sit.

Dinner was a slightly strained affair. His family didn't notice it, but Bard did. He and Thranduil could usually talk about anything, but now he seemed closed off. It was probably because his magic was weak again, it must put strain on his body. He hoped that with his powers back he would feel better.

"Bard, why don't you take your friend to the front room? We will clean up here." Girion suggested.

Bard smiled and nodded in thanks. He led Thranduil back to the front room and sat on the sofa with him. "I'm glad you came. I know you didn't have to."

"You asked, how could I refuse such an invitation?"

"The sun will set soon so before you go, I want to give you something."

"Give me something?" Thranduil asked.

Bard nodded, "Wait here" He rushed upstairs and retrieved the necklace. He came back down and presented it to the King.

"Bard" Thranduil gasped.

"You told me that the only way to get your powers back was to gift it to you. This is me gifting it to you." He held out the necklace.

"It's beautiful" Thranduil smiled.

"I made it." Bard said. "I made it for you."

"Thank you Bard, it's wonderful."

Bard blushed, "You're welcome. I wanted to help you defeat Sauron. To break the curse that he placed on you."

Thranduil smiled warmly and turned so that his back was facing Bard. Bard was confused until Thranduil pulled his hair up, revealing his pale neck.

Bard's cheeks grew warmer. He fumbled with the clasp of the necklace and carefully placed it around Thranduil's neck. When he was finished, Thranduil turned back around and gazed at the glowing crystal reverently.

"Beautiful" Bard whispered.

Thranduil chuckled, "It is"

Bard grinned, "I was talking about you actually"

Thranduil smirked, "yes I know" He stood up and walked to the window.

The atmosphere changed, the hairs on the back of Bard's neck raised in alarm.

"Thran?"

Thranduil's fingers traced the delicate silver threads of the necklace. "A gift, a gift from the heart."

"Thran?"

Thranduil smiled as he watched the sun start to set.

"The sun is setting" Bard said.

"What an astute observation" Thranduil replied. He turned to Bard and smirked.

"Who are you?"

"Whatever do you mean Bard?"

"You're not Thranduil!"

The man chuckled darkly, "And yet, you just gifted me his powers."

Bard paled

"You had one job Bard, protect the crystal. You were warned not to give it to anyone and now you have. You have failed."

There was a loud shriek in the distance.

"Thran" Bard gasped and ran to the window. The sun had set. He turned to the man, "What have you done with him?"

"I haven't done anything. You, however, have just ended his life."

"No!"

"Thank you Bard, you have been most helpful" The figure disappeared.

"NO!" Bard rushed forward but the man was already gone.

His family rushed into the room, "Bard what's wrong?" Girion asked.

Another shriek shook the house. "It's the beast, it has returned" Helen whimpered.

Bard growled and ran out the door, towards the square.

"Bard wait!" His family ran after him.

When Bard came to the square, he froze. In the middle of the square was the beast, tied up and lying on the ground. It was hardly moving. "No"

* * *

 **What will happen?!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter!  
Thank you for reading and I hope you have enjoyed it.**

* * *

Bard stood frozen as he looked as the beast weakly struggled against its bonds. Thranduil's blue eyes locked with his. It cried out, attempting to get free. He heard his family come up behind him and gasp at the sight.

"Bard" Alfrid greeted happily "how nice of you to join us. I was just about to collect you and your family."

"What are you doing Alfrid?" Bard asked.

"I have caught the beast that has terrorized our city for too long" He motioned behind him. A large crowd had gathered, staring at Alfrid in awe. "Take this as a profession of my love for you. I will kill the beast to prove that I can provide for you and once I do, you and I shall wed."

"I will _never_ marry you!" Bard hissed.

Alfrid glared at Bard. "I don't think you have a choice." He took out his sword and stepped toward the beast.

Bard tried to run to him but his parents held him back.

"Bard what are you doing? The beast is still alive. You can't just rush over" Helen said.

"No, you don't understand, I have to stop this."

"It's too dangerous son" Girion replied.

He struggled the closer Alfrid got to the beast.

"Die beast!" Alfrid shouted and plunged his sword into the beast's stomach.

"NO!" Bard shouted.

A blast of magic hit Alfrid, knocking the man off his feet, leaving the beast bleeding slowly from the wound Alfrid had inflicted.

The crowd was silent as they watched the intimidating figure walk to the middle of the square.

"Sauron" Bard whispered.

The dark wizard turned to Bard and chuckled, "So we meet again." He turned to Alfrid, "I must thank you mortal, for catching the beast. But I can't let you kill it yet. I have some unfinished business to take care of."

"Don't touch him!" Bard shouted.

"I don't think you are in any position to make commands" Sauron waved his hand, conjuring tight ropes around everyone in the square. He turned back to the beast and stood over it. Sauron removed the sword imbedded in the beast's side and threw it away. "How does it feel to be so powerless?"

The beast grunted and glared at Sauron.

"After so many years, I have finally beaten you. And all it took was one pathetic human." He took the necklace out of his armor. The crystal was dull now, its usual glow no longer present.

The beast's eyes widened at the crystal.

"I see you have noticed it." Sauron cackled, "It is all thanks to your little human. He gifted it to me. A very beautiful gift I might add." Sauron put pressure on Thranduil's wound, causing him to cry out. "And now I am going to kill you, like I should have done long ago."

"NO!" Bard screamed. He struggled against his bindings, but they were too strong.

"It's no use mortal. I have won and it is all thanks to you."

"No, I didn't give you the crystal! You tricked me!"

"That hardly matters. You gifted me the crystal so it is mine now."

"I gave it to Thranduil. I made that necklace for Thranduil! Not you, Thranduil! I put my heart into it, everything I had" Bard screamed.

During his small speech, the crystal began to glow. The more Bard struggled, the stronger the light.

"What's going on?" Sauron looked down at the vibrating jewel around his neck. White light surrounded Sauron, binding him in streams of white magic.

The ropes binding everyone disappeared. Bard quickly grabbed Alfrid's sword and calmly stood in front of Sauron.

"Bard!" His mother called out.

"No, you can't do this!" Sauron shrieked.

"I can and I will" Bard replied and drove the sword through the crystal and through Sauron's heart. The crystal shattered, sending Thranduil's magic outward in a burst of light. Bard flew backwards from the force of the blast.

When the light dissipated, Sauron was gone. The only thing left in the square was the beast, still bleeding from its wound.

"Thran" Bard scrambled towards the beast. He could feel his mother's hands trying to reel him back but he fought against them. Bard gently held the beast's head in his arms, stroking the coarse fur. Blue eyes weakly stared up at him. "I'm so sorry" Bard cried. "I never should have invited you, I should have waited to give you the necklace at the lake. I am _so_ sorry."

The beast whined and softly nuzzled Bard's cheek. Tears ran down Bard's cheeks as he held its head tighter against him. "I love you Thran, I love you. I give you your powers and my heart along with it." He kissed its cheek softly.

"Bard" Sigrid gasped. Bard looked up to see Sigrid pointing at the beast's body. Bard followed her finger and saw a light emanating from the beast's heart. The light slowly spread from antler to hind leg, covering the square in a warm light. Bard could feel the beast's body shifting, shrinking. When the light dissipated, Thranduil lay in his arms.

"Oh my" Sigrid gasped.

Thranduil groaned softly, his brow furrowed as he opened his eyes.

"Thran" Bard smiled.

Thranduil smiled back weakly.

"It is still night, how is this possible?"

"You broke the spell Bard. Thank you"

Bard's smile widened and he shifted the man in his arms. Thranduil cried out in pain at the shift.

"Thran! What's wrong?" Bard looked down to his side which was still bleeding. "Oh no" He hadn't even noticed the wound. He assumed it would have healed when he transformed. "I'm sorry"

Thranduil's breathing was shallow. "Take care of Legolas for me. Please"

"Thran, don't say that." Bard cried. "We have a healer, they can fix you. Or you can use your powers to heal your wound."

Thranduil chuckled weakly, "If only there was time." He smiled up at Bard, "I love you Bard, I'm sorry" His eyes closed and his body grew limp.

"NO!" Bard screamed. He felt Sigrid's arms come around him but he ignored them. "No please, I just got you back. Thran!"

Sigrid and Girion pulled him away from Thranduil's limp body. Bard struggled, but they managed to pull him back to the rest of the family. He sobbed into his father's chest while Sigrid rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Ada!" A small voice called out. Everyone looked up to see a young boy, not more than ten, running into the square. The boy's bright smile dropped the instant he saw the body lying in the middle of the square.

"Legolas!" Bard called out. There was no mistake who the boy was. He looked almost exactly like Thranduil, with his long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bard!" Legolas ran over to him and threw himself into his lap. "What happened to Ada?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Legolas, I couldn't save him." Bard wrapped him in a tight hug.

Legolas turned his head to shout over Bard's shoulder, "Elrond help!"

Everyone looked to see two figures running into the square. Elrond had long brown hair, just like his mane as a horse. He wore pale green robes and a simple bronze circlet around his head. The other person was a woman. She had long auburn hair and wore a green cloth armor. Their eyes widened at the sight of the body and quickly made their way to the center of the square. Elrond knelt by Thranduil and assessed the wound.

"Can you fix him?" Legolas asked from his place in Bard's arms.

"I should be able to." Elrond nodded. He closed his eyes and focused his magic on the wound. He began chanting in a language Bard didn't understand. His hands started to glow and transfer to the wound. Soon, the wound was healed and Elrond started massaging Thranduil's body to get the blood flowing again. After he was finished, Thranduil shifted and groaned.

"Ada!" Legolas burst forward.

"Legolas?" Thranduil's eyes weakly focused on his son's face. "Oh my Leaf, how long has it been since I have seen you this way."

"Too long Ada" Legolas brought his father's hand to his wet cheek and nuzzled it lovingly.

Thranduil smiled. He looked to Elrond and the man helped him stand. He was shaky, but managed to stand by himself. He looked to Bard's family who were staring back at him in shock. His eyes settled on Bard and he smiled, "Bard"

Bard rushed forward and brought his arms around Thranduil. "I'm so happy you're alive."

Thranduil smiled and ran his hand down Bard's back. "As am I, thank you."

"I made you a necklace, but it kind of got destroyed when I killed Sauron." Bard grimaced. "I can make you a new one. If you'll accept it."

Thranduil smirked, "That sounds a lot like a courting gift my dear"

Bard returned it, "Only if you accept."

"But of course" Thranduil purred and sealed their lips.

Sigrid covered Legolas' and Tilda's eyes. They protested and tried to squirm away, but she didn't relent.

"Oi!" The group looked to see Alfrid glaring at the new couple. "What do you think you're doing with Bard pretty boy?"

Bain groaned, "Sod off Alfrid. Bard is officially taken and you can't do anything about it."

"I had him first!" Alfrid exclaimed. "He is mine!"

"I was never yours Alfrid, nor will I ever be." Bard replied.

Thranduil examined Alfrid coolly, "This is the man that has been harassing you?"

"In more ways than one." Sigrid said.

Thranduil glared at the dirty man. "Such filth" He raised his hand and a wave of magic shot outward. The blast sent Alfrid flying into the city.

"Wow!" Bain cheered. "That was awesome."

Thranduil nodded.

Girion approached, "Thank you for getting rid of him."

"Such filth has no business being anywhere near your son." Thranduil scoffed.

Girion grinned. "If it's worth anything, you have my blessing."

Bard smiled and Thranduil nodded regally. "Thank you. Bard speaks highly of you, I wouldn't want any kind of strain between him and his family because of our relationship."

Girion nodded.

Bard looked to where his mother was standing. "Mum?"

Helen sighed, "I'm not overjoyed by your choice, but as long as you are happy I will support you."

Bard nodded and turned back to Thranduil. "I guess we are official."

"Indeed" Thranduil smiled and brought his new intended into a chaste yet passionate kiss.

/

Two years passed and the Greenwood forest was back to its former glory. Bard and Thranduil married on the lake – newly healed with crystal blue water – where they first met. After the wedding, Bard moved into the large palace Thranduil and his people rebuilt. Elrond had made amends with Thranduil and stayed close friends with the rulers while ruling over Rivendell once more. Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn ruled Lothlórien as they did before, secluding themselves to all but Rivendell.

Bard's family visited often, staying a few days here and there. Apparently, Alfrid still asked about him. Girion was happy to send him away, threatening bodily harm if he continued to return.

With Thranduil's help, Girion became the new Lord of Dale, overthrowing the Master and returning the riches of the city to its people. Dale soon flourished under Girion's rule and, with the help of the Greenwood, became a powerful city and a famous trading hub.

* * *

 **Well that's the end ^-^  
A bit anticlimactic but I thought it was a fitting ending ;)  
Review please, one last time!**


End file.
